Beyond the Chambre
by eJemima
Summary: Legends never die and when they do, do they really? The world of magic is a fickle one and you can never be truly sure about what is real and who you can trust... You live a life, then you die and realize, you haven't lived at all? How does a modern supernatural world look like without the influence of the originals? Well, it's the same, but it's not...? And nothing is what it seem


**A/N**: Hello everyone! So, it's been a while huh? Yeah, so I picked up on this old idea a few days ago and started writing on it again.

I still don't know what to think about the ending of one of my all time favorite shows... I guess I'm still somewhat pissed and majorly dissapointed. I still haven't seen the last couple of episodes of the last season, however I do know how it ends. The Originals had such great characters and they deserved more than what they got...

So here's a little something to lick the wounds.

It's both canon to show and timeline - yes, that's right ;)

Hope you like it :)

* * *

**Beyond the Chambre Prologue**

Andrew Davis strolled down the halls of The Salvatore school. Hands in his pockets, a lightness in his steps and a happy tune in his whistle. He was well into his third year at the school and it had become a dear home to him, full of friends and people he considered family. And a new family had been needed, when his biological parents and family had tried to kill him, after becoming a vampire. Andrew would be forever thankful to Hope and Alaric, for finding him just in time and inviting him to be part of the school. Andrew hadn't chosen to become a vampire himself. It was the result of a night out with friends while on a trip to New Orleans, that had gone horribly wrong and ended up in blood and tragedy. The first year had been a nightmare and things had only calmed down, when Hope found him and told him a thing or two about the world of the supernatural.

"Davis, my man!"

Andrew smiled and turned to find his friend and roommate Milton Greasley coming up to him.

"MG, what's up?" Andrew asked and greeted Milton with a high five.

"You up for the training session later?" Milton asked and followed Andrew as they walked on to the next class. Andrew crooked a smirk and put an arm around his friend.

"MG, I'm always up for beating your ass in our formidable training sessions. "He said and winked, earning an eyeroll from Milton, "Just make sure dear Lizzie isn't there to see your embarrassing, yet evitable downfall."

Milton pushed Andrew away and gave him a scowl.

"Ass." He said, followed by a playful smirk, "Speaking of embarrassing though…" Milton added, now serious, "What was that last night? I thought you were over the nightmares…"

The two friends turned a corner as Andrew bit his lips unsure.

"Yeah, so did I…" He mumbled.

If he had to point out one thing that made his perfect life less idyllic, it was the recurring nightmares. It was nightmares he'd had for as long as he could remember, and they had grown especially bad after he turned four years ago. Settling down at the Salvatore school had somewhat calmed the nightmares and they weren't as frequent and violent as they had been in the past.

However, the one last night…

The dreams were mostly about Andrew dying in one horrible way or the other. About such deep and agonizing pain, that no matter how much he wished for it, Andrew couldn't wake up or escape from it. It had continued until someone had woken him up, by shaking and screaming into his face. He had been so lost and so gone in the nightmares and they had felt more real than anything else.

This was something which scared Andrew but had never shared with anyone.

The realness of the dreams.

The realness of the three people in the dreams. Two of them torturing him and the last one, desperately trying to save him.

Over and over again.

Milton gave his friend through three years a worried look. He could see the dark shadow around the brown eyes, indicating lack of sleep. Normally, Andrew was a bright and cheerful person, well liked and adored by their pupils, both vampires, werewolves and witches alike. He was one of those rare people, much like Hope Mikaelson, who showed leader skills and was able to unite people with a few words. He just emitted a certain authority and power, which made respect come naturally.

However, something dark lay beneath the confident exterior. Milton had not only heard but seen it as well. One time, during one of the first nights roomed together, Andrew had had one of his nightmares. In an attempt to wake him, Milton had, unintentionally, entered the dream. He shivered at the memory and couldn't blame his friend's state after such a haunting dream.

"Have you talked to Mr. Saltzman about them?" Milton then asked, wanting to somehow help his friend, "About the recent dreams and what they contain?"

Andrew glanced at Milton, then shook his head.

"I'm sure he and Hope could come up with something to help you." Milton offered, "They've seen quite a lot."

Andrew hummed, deep in thoughts as they reached the room for the next class.

"Maybe…"

(…)

Andrew took in a deep breath, as he put a hand on the door handle to Mr. Saltzman's office. It was in the middle of the night and Andrew had been unable to fall asleep, unable to find any peace after last night's nightmare. After hours of tossing and turning in bed and listening to Milton's heavy breathing, as his roommate slept safe and soundly, Andrew had decided to turn to the headmaster for help. In lack of anything better to do at three in the morning, Andrew had taken to do a little training in the training hall, hoping to wear himself tired somehow. A couple of hours later, he was on his way back to the dorm, when he heard voices coming from the headmaster's office and decided now was as good a time as any.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Mr. Saltzman, but- "He began opening the door to the office; however, he froze the moment he laid eyes on the people in the room.

Three people.

Andrew expected Mr. Saltzman to be in the office, after all it was his. He had heard the man's voice there and entered the room with the intention of talking with him. Hope Mikaelson was no surprise either, despite the late hour, they did work close together in finding and keeping other young supernaturals safe and what not.

But the last person…

A man, seemingly ageless, dark, short and well-groomed hair, strong cheekbones and wearing a black suit and tie.

"You…" Andrew mumbled and took a step back, shaking his head in disbelieve.

"Mr. Davis?" Saltzman asked from behind his desk, giving Andrew a worried look, "What are you doing up at this hour?"

Andrew tore his glance from the man, to the headmaster.

"What…? Why…?" He asked, feeling his heart suddenly pick up and throat closing. He gasped and reached out, catching on to the wall next to him. His ears started ringing, the room started spinning and he only vaguely heard someone letting out a pained groan, Hope's worried calls.

Wait, did she say 'uncle'?

"Davis!" Saltzman called, "Andrew!"

Andrew blinked a few times and found himself in an armchair, with Mr. Saltzman kneeling before him, looking at him worried.

"Wha… what happened?" Andrew asked, still feeling dizzy and disoriented ad his sight slowly turned clearer.

"You tell me." Saltzman said, looking at him closely, "You just suddenly fainted after entering."

"I…" Andrew looked up, as his head cleared and soon locked eyes with the stranger.

Why? How was he here?

Andrew had never met the man before and yet; he knew him all too well. The unmistakable suit and tie, although this time he looked proper and more relaxed, despite the somewhat scared and worried look in his deep eyes.

Andrew gasped, covering his mouth and shook his head, feeling a heavy lump in his throat. If this man was real, that had to mean the other two was too.

"No…" Andrew mumbled and continued shaking his head, not wanting to believe it, as he stood up heading for the door. He needed to get some fresh air. He needed to get away. This, he couldn't do this. He didn't want it.

Andrew felt a gentle hand around his wrist, stopping and turning him around. Andrew gasped in surprise, coming in close contact and seeing the man up close.

"Andrei…" The whisper was low. Eyes looked at him, so full of sorrow and regret and Andrew fought against everything in him, that wanted nothing more than just let himself disappear in the man's arms.

"Please…" Andrew begged, feeling tears run down his hot cheeks, "I can't do it… not again…"

The man gave Andrew a sad smile and reached up, gently pushing away a lock of hair from Andrew's eyes, drying away some of the tears in the movement.

"I understand…" He whispered quietly, "I never wanted any of this, but I promise you, I'll find a way to fix it. I'll get us both out of this." The man promised and rested his head against Andrew's.

Andrew drew a shaky breath and felt his heart speed up in excitement. He closed his eyes and let himself, just for a little moment, get lost in the closeness of the other man. He let himself, if only for a moment, believe in his words.

"Uncle?"

The confused voice of Hope Mikaelson broke the spell between them. The man looked away from Andrew and back at the teenage girl.

"Hope… I-"

Andrew knew the feeling all too well. The sudden stab followed by the icy cold, as darkness slowly took over. He had experienced it so many times, he had lost count. It was different from the slow burn and the quick rib outs and offs. It was slow, however not necessarily painful. It could be painful, it had been, however this time the pain just seemed to fade with everything else.

Andrew turned slowly and let out a humorless chuckle, before the legs collapsed under him.

"Woops, how clumsy of me." The brunette said, dark eyes watching him with a satisfied glee, twirling the bloody stake in her hand.

Andrew had expected this. If he was real, surely, she would be too. But why this soon? He had hoped for a little more time. Just a bit, before it had to end again.

"No!"

Andrew felt the strong arms catch him and the warmth close around him.

"Not again!" The man's cries were desperate, as tears streamed down his pale cheeks, "Please, not again…" Andrew reached up a and gently caressed the pale cheeks, looking into the eyes so full of tears for him.

"Sorry 'Lijah…"

* * *

**A/N**: There you go, the prologue :)

What did you think?


End file.
